


Breathing

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Soul Bond, Soulmates, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Patrick," Pete says, "Tell me what's wrong." He takes Patrick's hand in his, and Patrick jerks it away. Patrick shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes. He hasn't slept in days. Pete knows because he hasn't slept either. "I know when something's wrong. We're bonded."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been kind of experimenting a bit with style? I've been attempting a Hemingway-esque style, so if this sucks, I'm sorry! It's very short and doesn't really go anywhere tbh. It's simply an experiment for me, honestly!

When Patrick hurts, Pete hurts. He feels it, feels his stomach knot and his throat tighten, feels worry and anxiety swoop down on him. Patrick tries to play it off, tries to swallow his problems and be okay.

But Pete knows otherwise. Because not only are they bonded, he can see it in his eyes. Can hear his thoughts, "I'm not good enough, it's not good enough, I hate myself." Patrick tries to shut down his mind when Pete hears, because he hates being a burden to Pete.

He's never a burden.

"Patrick," Pete says, "Tell me what's wrong." He takes Patrick's hand in his, and Patrick jerks it away. Patrick shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes. He hasn't slept in days. Pete knows because he hasn't slept either. "I know when something's wrong. We're bonded."

Patrick swallows. He looks at Pete for a moment before he shakes his head again. "Leave me alone." Patrick asks, voice shaking. "Please." This time, it's Pete's throat that has a lump in it. Pete stands, a little hurt.

"Fine." He wanders off, goes upstairs to their bedroom. Pete climbs onto the bed and lays there, closing his eyes and tuning into Patrick's thoughts. It's nothing but fear and regret. Probably over sending Pete away.

Pete sighs and lays there, lays there for hours it seems, until the sun has set and it's dark in the room. He doesn't sleep, because Patrick doesn't sleep, and he can't sleep when Patrick doesn't sleep. He waits, and finally he hears footsteps.

Patrick enters the room and climbs into the bed beside him, silent. Pete still feels the regret. "It's okay." Pete whispers, turning to hold him. "I'm not upset." Patrick cries anyways, hot tears falling onto Pete's chest.

"Pete," Patrick cries, shaking and shuddering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Pete's heart aches. "Someone said I didn't deserve you, that I wasn't worth someone so amazing." He tells him eventually, sobs wracking his body.

The anger Pete feels is all his own. He clutches Patrick tighter and kisses him like he can't live without his kisses. When he pulls away from him he shows him the small phoenix on his arm. Patrick has the same on his arm. "We're bonded. I love you, always." Pete whispers, swallowing down his rage and kissing Patrick again.

Patrick kisses back, desperate and sloppy. Love overwhelms the two of them, the feeling coming from both of them and going until they can't tell whose feelings are whose. Pete's legs twine with Patrick's and they kiss until they can't breathe, until they breathe only to kiss.


End file.
